Een Magische Kerst
by Avana65
Summary: “Als hij eindelijk zijn omgeving gewaar wordt, valt zijn mond open en kijkt hij verbijsterd om zich heen. Het is alsof hij zo in een kerstkaart is gestapt.” Midden in een Dooddoenersaanval moet Hermelien een vreemdeling redden. HG/OC


**Titel:** Een Magische Kerst  
**Auteur:** Avana  
**Rating:** T (13+)  
**Personages:** Hermelien  
**Spoilers**: t/m OotP  
**Warnings:** geen  
**Disclaimer:** Ja, ik weet het, alles is eigendom van JK Rowling. Ik heb alleen even de personages geleend en wat leuke dingen voor ze bedacht. Dat zal ik nog wel eens vaker doen. ^^  
**Korte inhoud/omschrijving:** "Als hij eindelijk zijn omgeving gewaar wordt, valt zijn mond open en kijkt hij verbijsterd om zich heen. Het is alsof hij zo in een kerstkaart is gestapt."  
Midden in een Dooddoenersaanval moet Hermelien een vreemdeling redden. HG/OC

**A/N: **Dit verhaal heb ik vorig jaar kerst geschreven voor een kerstchallenge. Ik heb het een beetje opgepoetst en met zo'n 500 woorden uitgebreid zodat ik het dit jaar kon posten met kerst, speciaal voor iedereen die me het afgelopen jaar van opbouwende en/of hyperende feedback heeft voorzien!  
Elke reactie is een cadeautje en ik ben erg verwend dit jaar ;) Thanks!  
**Ik wens jullie hele fijne feestdagen en veel gezondheid, tevredenheid en inspiratie voor 2009 xD**

**Een Magische Kerst**

De stilte van het bos is een welkome verademing. Bladeren van bomen en struiken glinsteren alsof Moeder Natuur handen vol kristallen heeft rondgestrooid en de geur van schors en natgeregend mos is bijna bedwelmend. Het zal geen witte kerst worden dit jaar.  
Jonathan stapt behoedzaam over een oneffen pad dat kriskras bezaaid is met stenen en takken en vraagt zich af wanneer hij voor het laatst in een bos is geweest.  
Wanneer heeft hij eigenlijk voor het laatst op klaarlichte dag buiten gelopen? _Stomme stroomstoring!  
_Hij schopt hard tegen een steen die met een grote boog van het pad vliegt en tussen de natte varens verdwijnt. _Niet te geloven dat de hele stad plat ligt._

In eerste instantie had hij rustig zitten wachten tot de noodvoorzieningen aan zouden gaan maar in plaats daarvan was David zijn kantoor binnengestapt en had hem naar huis gestuurd. In tegenstelling tot de meeste van zijn collega's was Jonathan niet opgetogen geweest om de dag voor Kerst vroeg naar huis te kunnen.  
_Wat had hij in vredesnaam thuis te zoeken? Ook daar zou zijn computer het niet doen.  
_Hij had even overwogen om de stad in te gaan maar zodra hij het kantoor was uitgestapt, was hij bijna omvergelopen door hordes mensen die allemaal met armen vol tassen zo snel mogelijk door de massa heen wilde.  
De muren weerkaatsten de geluiden van snelle voetstappen, zeurende kinderen en boze ouders. Het uitbundige _Ho-ho-ho_ van een kerstman schalde vanaf de hoek van de straat terwijl hij ritmisch met een bel luidde en ondertussen de mensen bedankte die tijd maakten om wat in de koperen ketel te werpen.  
Aan de overkant van de straat zongen vijf oudere dames _Joy to the world_, hoewel ze weinig vrolijkheid uitstraalden met hun lange zwarte rokken en stijf gestreken witte kraagjes die net boven de rand van hun mantel uitstaken. Hun gezichten zaten al net zo strak in de plooi als hun blouse.  
Een klein jongetje was tegen Jonathan opgerend en had met zijn plakkerige handjes zijn jas beetgepakt voor zijn moeder hem met een verontschuldigende glimlach van Jonathan afplukte.  
Voor hij het wist, was hij de stad uitgevlucht.

Ondanks zijn aanvankelijke frustratie van niet kunnen werken, voelt hij zich langzaamaan ontspannen temidden van al dat groen. Hij staat even stil terwijl hij diep ademhaalt.  
Fijne regendruppels blijven op zijn donkere haar liggen en hij is blij dat hij zich vanmorgen goed warm heeft aangekleed.  
Steeds dieper raakt hij in het bos en hij vraagt zich af of hij de weg nog wel terug zal kunnen vinden. Schouderophalend besluit hij zich daar geen zorgen over te maken; er zit tenslotte toch niemand op hem zit te wachten.

Plotseling is het stil in het bos. Geen wind, geen regen, niets. Alsof Moeder Natuur haar adem inhoudt. In het midden van een open plek ziet hij een grote boomstronk. Hij heeft een doorsnede van bijna één meter, is zeker anderhalve meter hoog en lijkt lang geleden te zijn omgezaagd.  
Op de boomstronk staat een schoen. Jonathan kijkt er verbaasd naar. Een oude voetbalschoen zo te zien. Hij grinnikt. Die schoen, tentoongesteld in het midden van deze open plek doet hem denken aan de galerie waar zijn zus hem – met flinke tegenzin – een paar weken geleden mee naar toe heeft gesleept. De stukken omgesmeed schroot die hij daar op koele witte marmeren zuilen onder spotjes had gezien, hadden minder vragen en emoties bij hem opgeroepen dan deze eenzame schoen.  
_Hoe verlies je een schoen? Waarom staat hij op die stronk? En waar is de andere?  
_De schoen straalt een goudkleurige gloed uit. Jonathan kijkt omhoog naar het stuk open lucht tussen de toppen van de kruinen, maar er is geen greintje zon te zien.  
Nieuwsgierig loopt hij naar het midden van de open ruimte. Een stem in zijn achterhoofd vraagt waarom hij in vredesnaam niet doorloopt maar hij redeneert dat dit toch al een vreemde middag is en dat hij net zo goed nog wat langer van het gebaande pad af kan wijken.  
Van dichtbij ziet de schoen er nog havelozer uit dan Jonathan dacht. De veter ontbreekt en hij ziet eruit alsof er vogels in genesteld hebben.  
Maat 41 schat hij maar zijn hersenen zijn niet ingesteld op lukraak schatten en voordat hij vragen over zijn actie kan stellen, heeft hij zijn hand al uitgestoken om te kijken of de maat op de onderkant van de zool staat.  
Het gebeurt in een flits op het moment dat hij met duim en wijsvinger het leer beetpakt; het lijkt alsof er een ruk wordt gegeven aan een haak die net achter zijn navel zit. Hij heeft het onwezenlijke gevoel dat zijn voeten van de grond af komen maar de pijn als hij zijn knie tegen de boomstronk stoot is zeer reëel. Hij kan de schoen niet loslaten die hem mee trekt in een draaikolk van kleuren en gierende wind.

Het volgende moment ligt hij languit op de grond. Zijn hoofd bonst en zijn rug voelt nat en koud. Een beetje duizelig komt hij overeind en staart verbaasd naar het witte tapijt dat onder zijn voeten knarst. Zijn hand glijdt door zijn haar en hij grimast bij het voelen van de oneffenheid die zijn vingers ontdekken. _Geen wonder dat hij zich een beetje gedesoriënteerd voelt; hij moet wel hard gevallen zijn.  
_Als hij eindelijk zijn omgeving gewaar wordt, valt zijn mond open en kijkt hij verbijsterd om zich heen. Het is alsof hij zo in een kerstkaart is gestapt.  
Aan weerskanten van een lange straat ziet hij kleine pittoreske huisjes en winkeltjes met een goudgele gloed achter kleine ruiten en op de meeste deuren hangen hulstkransen. De rieten daken zijn bedekt met dikke lagen verse sneeuw en de bomen zijn versierd met tientallen kaarsen.  
Jonathan knippert met zijn ogen; ondanks de zacht neerdwarrelende sneeuwvlokken is er niet één kaarsje dat niet brandt. _En hoe zit het met die sneeuw?  
_Een ogenblik vraagt hij zich af of hij droomt maar de kloppende pijn in zijn achterhoofd spreekt dat tegen. Waar is hij in hemelsnaam? En hoe is hij hier gekomen?  
Zijn analytisch brein zoekt antwoorden maar het enige dat hij kan bedenken is geheugenverlies. Hij tast in zijn recente herinnering maar ziet niets dan de vage beelden van bomen en een voetbalschoen. Dat is zo absurd dat hij bijna in een hysterisch gegiechel uitbarst, tot zijn blik valt op een bekend voorwerp nog geen twee meter van hem vandaan en zijn ogen zich verwijden.  
Voor hij kan besluiten of hij er naar toe zal stappen of als een haas de andere kant op moet lopen, ziet hij naast de voetbalschoen twee andere schoenen verschijnen en een tengere hand reikt naar die oude schoen. Hij heeft de vreemde impuls om 'pas op' te roepen al heeft hij geen idee wat er zo gevaarlijk aan een oude schoen kan zijn. In plaats daarvan volgt hij de hand met de schoen omhoog via een paar zwarte veterlaarsjes, zwarte wollen kousen en een donkerpaarse mantel. Zijn blik eindigt bij het gezicht van een jonge vrouw, dat half verscholen gaat onder de kap van haar mantel. Kastanjebruin haar krult van onder de paarse rand en omlijst het smalle gezicht.  
Vreemde kleding, maar ze is wel knap, denkt hij als hij in haar donkerbruine ogen kijkt.  
"Kom op, blijf daar niet staan. Straks worden we gezien. Waar zijn de anderen?"  
Hij wil achterom kijken om te zien tegen wie ze het heeft maar ze pakt hem bij de mouw van zijn jas en trekt hem met zich mee naar een nauw zijstraatje.  
"Waar zijn de anderen?" herhaalt ze ongeduldig als ze verscholen achter een besneeuwde spar staan.  
"Ik ben alleen," antwoordt hij na een korte aarzeling.  
Ze staart hem doordringend aan en opent net haar mond als een man en vrouw de straat in komen hollen, hun zwarte mantels achter hen aan wapperend. De man oogt sjofel en heeft een gespannen uitdrukking op zijn gezicht. De vrouw lijkt halverwege de twintig te zijn net als Jonathan en heeft –  
_Paars haar?  
_"Hermelien, ze komen!" roept de vrouw in het voorbij gaan opgewonden, "Remus en ik bewaken het Krijsende Krot. Nemen jullie Zacharius?"  
De vrouw naast hem – Hermelien dus – schreeuwt iets terug maar het dringt niet tot Jonathan door want op dat moment valt het kwartje. _Dit is een spel! _Hij heeft er wel eens iets over gehoord. LARK of LARM of zoiets. Volwassenen die verkleed en al een fantasiespel spelen.  
Opluchting borrelt naar boven nu hij beseft wat er aan de hand is, ook al is hij blijkbaar vergeten hoe hij hier gekomen is. Hij draait zich glimlachend om naar Hermelien. Die trekt uit de zak van haar mantel iets glads en zilverachtigs en gooit het in een snelle beweging over hun hoofden terwijl ze een stapje dichterbij hem zet. De glimmende stof blijkt bijna doorzichtig want over haar schouder ziet hij vaag mensen de ingang van het straatje passeren.  
"Ssstt, " sist ze voor hij iets kan vragen en hij huivert onwillekeurig als haar adem langs zijn oor streelt.  
"Van Harry geleend," fluistert ze, "die kan hem niet gebruiken nu hij in St. Holisto ligt."  
"Wie is Harry? Je vriend?" reageert Jonathan op dezelfde toon. _En wáár is hij?  
_Ze kijkt hem even met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan voordat ze zacht antwoordt: "Subtiel hoor! Nee, ik heb geen vriend. Van Harry Potter."  
Ze zegt het op de vanzelfsprekende toon waarop iemand de naam van Robbie Williams of Koningin Elizabeth gebruikt.  
"Harry Potter?" herhaalt hij vragend.  
Ze kijkt hem ongelovig aan, haar ogen wijd opengesperd, en ze piept: Oh mijn God, je bent een Dreuzel."  
"Een wat?"  
Voor ze kan reageren, horen ze kabaal bij de ingang van het straatje. Een groep van ongeveer tien personen in lange zwarte gewaden marcheert hun richting uit. Jonathan kan niet zien of het mannen of vrouwen zijn; behalve dat ze hun kap omhoog hebben, dragen ze allemaal een masker. Het zijn de meest gruwelijke maskers die hij ooit heeft gezien. Ondanks dat het een spel is, huivert hij. Hermelien pakt zijn bovenarmen in een pijnlijke greep alsof ze hem wil beletten van zijn plaats te gaan en hij voelt haar nagels in zijn huid dringen.  
De groep is nu bijna op gelijke hoogte met Jonathan en Hermelien. Jonathan houdt onwillekeurig zijn adem in bij de dreiging die de gemaskerde personen uitstralen. Hij kan niet anders dan bewondering hebben voor de manier waarop ze in hun rol blijven; hij zou durven zweren dat ze hen helemaal niet onder die glimmende mantel kunnen zien staan.  
Een kat kiest dat moment om vanachter een vuilnisbak het straatje over te steken. Jonathan ziet één van de mensen met een houten stokje wijzen en hoort hem iets zeggen dat lijkt op _Abracadabra _maar net iets anders klinkt. Een felgroene flits volgt en de kat valt dood neer op de straat. Geschokt kijkt Jonathan Hermelien aan. Haar bruine ogen weerspiegelen zijn eigen angst. _Wat is dit voor spel?  
_Als hij zijn mond opent om haar fluisterend te vragen wat er in godsnaam aan de hand is, worden haar ogen nog groter en ze schudt zachtjes haar hoofd. Tot zijn verbazing verstevigd ze de grip op zijn armen en snoert hem effectief de mond door haar lippen op die van hem te drukken.  
Vol verwondering staat hij stil. De geluiden om hen heen vervagen en hij heeft geen flauw idee of die gemaskerde personen er nog zijn. Haar lippen zijn koel maar haar kus is zo warm als het kaarslicht in de bomen om hen heen. Zijn hand kruipt omhoog, glijdt tussen de kap van de paarse mantel en de bruine krullen rond haar nek. Hij trekt haar tegen zich aan en strijkt voorzichtig met zijn tong over haar onderlip. Een zacht geluidje ontsnapt aan haar keel en hij voelt de handen op zijn armen trillen. Even mompelt ze iets en dan verdiept ze de kus en Jonathan verliest zich opnieuw in een draaikolk van kleuren en wind, van koelheid en hitte.  
Uiteindelijk maakt Hermelien zich los uit zijn armen en doet een stap naar achteren. Er valt iets op de grond maar Jonathan kan zijn ogen niet van haar gezicht lostrekken. Ze bloost en slaat haar ogen neer terwijl ze met tegenwerkende handen aan de mantel trekt die hen nog steeds omhult.  
Als de mantel tenslotte van hen afglijdt, slaakt Jonathan een kreet en kijkt verbijsterd naar de grote boomstronk voor hem en de natgeregende bomen die de open plek waar ze staan, omringen.  
"Dit … hoe kan … onmogelijk," stamelt hij terwijl hij zijn blik weer richt op de gedaante in de paarse mantel. Hermelien kijkt hem aan, een glimlach om haar lippen hoewel haar ogen droevig kijken.  
"Het was geen spel hé?" fluistert hij verbijsterd. Ze schudt haar hoofd en als ze begint te praten registreert hij afwezig dat hij haar nog niet meer dan twee zinnen heeft horen zeggen.  
"Nee, het is geen spel. Ik heb geen idee hoe jij met die Viavia kon komen in plaats van de andere Schouwers maar als ik de mantel niet gehad had, zou je het waarschijnlijk niet overleefd hebben."  
Jonathan vraagt zich even af wat een Viavia of Schouwers zijn maar besluit dat er belangrijkere dingen zijn.  
"Maar … magie?" Zijn brein ontkent heftig maar zijn hart is niet verbaasd als ze knikt.  
"Op een of andere manier is de Viavia geactiveerd toen je hem pakte." Ze knikt naar de oude voetbalschoen die op de grond tussen hen in ligt.  
"Je kwam terecht in Zweinsveld dat net aangevallen werd door Dooddoeners. Volgelingen van Je-weet-wel. Nee, dat weet jij natuurlijk niet. Maakt ook niet uit. De Dooddoeners waren op pad om onschuldige Dreuzels – uhm niet magische mensen - te pijnigen of vermoorden. Gelukkig had ik de onzichtbaarheidsmantel van Harry bij me anders had ik je daar nooit weg kunnen krijgen."  
Bij het noemen van die mantel zakt haar blik van zijn ogen naar zijn lippen en ze bloost opnieuw.  
Het duizelt Jonathan van de vreemde namen en onthullingen en de vragen tuimelen door zijn hoofd zodat hij niet weet welke hij eerst moet stellen.  
"Ik moet nu terug. Ik moet kijken of ik nog kan helpen en of er veel gewonden zijn. Ik moet dit helaas allemaal uit je geheugen wissen want het zou te gevaarlijk zijn als je het je zou herinneren."  
Als ze uit de binnenzak van haar mantel een stokje tevoorschijn haalt, begint hij te protesteren. Hij wil meer horen, meer uitleg en vooral weten of hij haar nog eens kan zien. Hij reikt zelf ook in zijn binnenzak en geeft haar zijn adreskaartje. Ze schudt haar hoofd maar stopt het kaartje toch diep in haar zak.  
Dan leunt ze naar voren, raakt heel zacht met haar lippen die van hem aan voordat ze achteruit stapt, de arm met het stokje op hem richt en iets mompelt. Het volgende moment verdwijnt ze met een zacht geritsel maar dat ontgaat Jonathan die verward naar de voetbalschoen op de grond staart. _Waarom lijkt die oude schoen zo belangrijk?  
_  
Als Jonathan op eerste kerstdag wakker wordt, herinnert hij zich een wonderlijke droom over sneeuw, bruine ogen en een magische kus.

**~ *~*~*~*~**


End file.
